Foolish Notions
by Sullys Sidekick
Summary: March 2009 short story challenge. *AR* The idea is to combine certain photos in a logical way. First picture is of Dr. Mike lovingly holding a tiny Indian baby. Second picture is of a deeply confused Matthew, and a very expressively shocked Colleen.


**Foolish Notions**

By: Tess Thieler - March 2009 Challenge Story

"Come see!" Matthew persisted while encouraging Colleen to keep up with him. He acted as if he could burst. "I know why Dr. Mike didn't go to the clinic today."

"Matthew – what are you talking about?"

"You won't believe it unless you see it for yourself."

Colleen stopped walking despite the pull of her brother's strong hand on her forearm. "You better have a good excuse for dragging me away from studying with Becky." She dug in her heels. "I'm not taking another step until you explain yourself."

With the old homestead now in sight, Matthew gave in. In minutes, he'd be able to prove what he was about to say.

"Colleen, I know what I'm gonna tell ya will be a shock, but you're going to see for yourself in a minute anyway."

"See what?" She folded her arms defiantly.

"Dr. Mike."

"What about Dr. Mike?"

"She had a baby today."

Colleen rolled her eyes.

"It's true! I swear! I saw it with my own eyes when I came home to get my fishing rod."

"It?"

"The baby."

"What kind of joke is this?"

"It's not a joke," Matthew stated a bit agitated realizing his sister refused to take him seriously. "C'mon - I'll show you."

Quietly opening the homestead door, they stepped inside. The two exchanged glances when they witnessed Michaela rocking a tiny infant. The lady doctor was so captivated by the baby she failed to notice she had visitors.

Colleen froze in place, her expression aghast.

"I told you," Matthew whispered. "She's had a bun in the oven right under our noses."

The young girl kept her tone low, "Matthew – that's rude."

"What?" her brother uttered matter-of-factly, "Everyone knows that Dr. Mike can't even bake bread." Look how dark it is – she even cooked it too long."

"That's a terrible thing to say," Colleen berated him under her breath. "She's not even married."

"No – but she and Sully are really good friends."

"I don't believe it. Are you suggesting that Dr. Mike and Sully-"

Just then the back door of the homestead opened and an ever so familiar mountain man lumbered in carrying an armload of firewood. Preoccupied, he too failed to notice the youngsters standing within the shadows. Stooping to the hearth at Michaela's feet, he started to prepare a fire.

"Thank you, Sully," the lady doctor stated. "I truly appreciate your help."

"It's the least I can do." He glanced at the baby she held so securely, "He's partly my responsibility too."

"That's true. What a fortunate little boy we have here."

Again Colleen's jaw dropped open and Matthew's eyes widened with even more surprise. Neither of them could believe their ears. Speechless, they observed the contented couple absorbed with the newborn, unable to understand why Dr. Mike and Sully decided to have a baby without getting married.

With the fire radiating enough heat, Sully turned his full attention on Michaela and the baby. "I knew you'd make a good Ma," he commented, now resting a hand tenderly on Dr. Mike's knee. His eyes moved from her smiling face to the tiny one in her arms.

"I'm glad you think so. He's such a good baby… he hardly fussed at all today."

"He's lucky to have you for a Ma."

"You mean he's lucky to have both of us." Her face was aglow as she gazed at Sully in appreciation. "He wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"I didn't do much."

"More than most," she countered. "You even helped deliver him here." She softly kissed the baby's forehead. "I never dreamed at this point in my life that I'd have a newborn to care for."

The kids stood there in stunned silence, unable to find their voices while their minds tried to swallow the evidence before them. Finally, Matthew couldn't stand it anymore. He cleared his throat.

Michaela immediately turned toward the noise as Sully quickly stood. "Matthew – Colleen…" the lady doctor announced in surprise. "We didn't hear you come in."

"We noticed," Matthew bit out, finally finding his tongue. "How long have you known?"

"About the baby?" Dr. Mike questioned.

Matthew and Colleen nodded.

"Not long," Sully offered while reading their strange expressions. "Somethin' wrong?"

The kids exchanged a glance then Colleen spoke up. "Um… I guess not," she stammered. "Not as long as you are both okay with this."

Michaela frowned, "And why wouldn't we be okay with it?"

Matthew shrugged as Colleen searched for the right words. Never in her life did she ever dream of having to discuss morals with her guardian. "Well… you're not…married." She bit her lip. "People talk."

Sully adjusted his stance. "Why would we care what people around here think? Their opinions never matter much before to us when it comes down to doin' what's right."

Matthew and Colleen swallowed noticeably. It was hard for them to fathom. Dr. Mike and Sully have a baby, aren't married, and don't care one bit what the folks in town will think.

Taken aback, Colleen asked, "What about your practice? You worked so hard to gain the town's trust!"

Michaela lifted the infant and nuzzled her nose against his tiny one. The baby's coo echoed in the room. "Colleen, if some of my patients change their opinion about me because of this baby, then it's their loss. I have to do what I think is right, not what other narrow-minded people think I should do."

Sully nodded approvingly and briefly touched Michaela's shoulder, showing support.

Matthew folded his arms. "And are you gonna do what's right?"

"We already are," Sully stated, squaring his shoulders.

Colleen looked excited. "So you're gonna get married now?"

That question claimed both adults' immediate attention. They both gazed at the young girl as if she spoke another language and uttered in unison, "Married?"

Matthew nodded as Colleen continued. "Most people get married before they have a baby."

Mortified, Michaela looked up at Sully at the instant he looked at her. "Sully, they think-"

"I know." He shook his head in disbelief. "C'mere kids and have a closer look."

Matthew and Colleen moved behind the rocker and peered over Michaela's shoulder at the tiny baby now lying in her lap. The lady doctor spoke gently as she lovingly stroked the wee ones' cheeks. "Notice his dark complexion."

Matthew's face flushed noticeably as he thought of his earlier comment. His sister elbowed him.

"He also has very dark eyes and hair," Dr. Mike continued.

Colleen couldn't help but ask, "Sully… did you really deliver the baby yourself?"

"Cloud Dancing was with me."

"Cloud Dancing knows about the baby, too?" Matthew blurt out.

"Of course he knows," Sully continued. "It was his idea."

The children still looked extremely bewildered.

"Kids," Sully began, "This here is a Cheyenne baby. Cloud Dancing and I brought him to the homestead this morning."

Michaela lifted the little one to her shoulder. "I'm helping to take care of him while Cloud Dancing tends to his mother. She is ill right now and there is no other Indian woman that can feed him. Cloud Dancing remembered that we had a cow. So far the cow's milk seems to agree with him."

Matthew and Colleen turned several shades of red as they attempted an apology for their foolish notions.

"That's alright," Michaela said, forgiving them. "Next time… just ask."


End file.
